


Eren's Delivery Service

by mizore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M, Shota, based losely on kiki's delivery service, pretty much everyone will appear
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren adalah penyihir cilik berumur 13 tahun yang akan menjalani proses training penyihir di kota lain bersama Levi, kucing hitam kesayangannya.<br/>JeanEre, slight RiRen<br/>Teen for now, Mature is on the way.<br/>Kiki's delivery service AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 **Title :** Eren's Delivery Service  
**Disclaimer :** Hajime Isayama  & Ghibli  
**Pairings :** JeanEren  & LeviEren  
**Rating:** Teen for now

_Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah! Waktunya anda untuk bercengkrama bersama keluarga! Siapkan bekal dan peralatan untuk outdoor karena ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai! Malam akan dipenuhi dengan bintang yang bersinar dan bulan purnama yang indah."_

Eren Jaeger, bocah berumur 13 tahun yang sedang tiduran diatas pohon Maple tersenyum dengan mata berbinar ketika mendengar berita ramalan cuaca di radio merah kusam milik ayahnya. Ia duduk dengan tiba-tiba mengakibatkan kucing hitamnya terperanjat kaget. Bocah berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Levi, kucing hitamnya memicingkan matanya pada Eren.

"Jangan bilang kau mau-"

"Levi! Aku putuskan kita berangkat malam ini!"

"Oh no…"

* * *

"Ibu!"

Carla Jaeger yang sedang meramu ramuan obat untuk tetangganya, kaget mendengar putranya berteriak kencang dari jendela. Kepala Eren muncul dari jendela ruang prakteknya, dibalik semak-semak tanaman obat dan bunga hias. Rambut dipenuhi daun dan ilalang.

"Ya ampun Eren! Kamu habis main darimana?"

"Bu, dengar! Aku dan Levi akan berangkat malam ini! Barusan aku dengar dari radio bahwa nanti malam bulan purnama akan muncul. Malam yang sempurna untukku melakukan perjalanan jauh!"

"APA?! Eren kesini kamu! Hei jangan kabur!"

"Bu! Aku harus siap-siap! Nanti saja marah-marahnya." Eren segera lari kekamarnya, menaiki tangga sambil tersenyum lebar. Suara hentak kakinya yang seperti titan cilik bergema keseluruh penjuru rumah. Ibunya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menyerah. Ramuan obat yang sedang ia buat meledak dengan sukses ketika ia berteriak barusan.

"Ya ampun itu anak. Sukanya mendadak dan semaunya. Aduh Eren," Carla menggeleng kepalanya lagi dengan ekspresi sedih. Ia menaruh botoh ramuannya yang gagal lalu duduk didepan tetangganya, seorang Kakek berwajah teduh yang juga kakek dari Armin, sahabat baik putranya. "Padahal ia bilang bulan depan baru berangkat untuk training."

"Oh ya ampun. Sudah waktunya ya? Waktu benar-benar berjalan cepat, bukan?" Kakek Armin ikut menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku jadi ingat pertama kalinya kau datang di kota ini. Penyihir muda berumur 13 tahun yang galak tetapi baik hati." Kakek Armin tertawa kecil mengingat memori lama itu. Carla ikut tersenyum menimpali. "Sekarang waktunya Eren, ya. Armin dan Mikasa pasti bakal merindukannya."

"Tenang saja, Kek. Aku bakal menyuruh Eren untuk rajin menulis surat kerumah, juga ke Armin. Banyak yang akan merindukannya."

"Banyak maksud ibu cuman aku dan Armin, kan?"

Mikasa muncul dari balik pintu dengan menenteng kayu bakar. Carla berdiri lalu ikut membantu anak gadisnya memindah kayu itu ke lemari penyimpanan. Ia menghela nafas ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Mikasa yang cemberut.

"Mikasa, adikmu memutuskan berangkat untuk training penyihirnya malam ini." Ia merangkul pundak gadis kecil disampingnya sebagai gestur menenangkan, "Coba kamu keatas kekamar dia, bujuk dia untuk menunda perjalanannya seperti jadwal yang dia tetapkan dulu."

Mikasa mengangguk lalu ikut berlari keatas kamar Eren. Ia berjalan pelan ketika melihat pintu kamar adiknya terbuka dan mendengar Eren berbicara dengan kucing hitamnya sambil mondar-mandir mengambil barang dari lemari dan meja belajarnya.

"-lalu nanti kita akan mencari kota yang dekat dengan laut! Oh my god Levi aku sudah tak sabar untuk segera merantau dan meninggalkan kamar kecilku ini! Oh ya mana celana dalam favouritku itu ya… hm."

"Kalau yang kamu maksud adalah celana dalam menjijikkan dengan lubang dipantat itu aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh dari sini." Levi mendengus kecil ketika melihat ekspresi Eren yang kecewa, "Kau sudah tahu aku gak bakal mengijinkanmu membawa itu, kan?" Ia melompat- lompat diatas tumpukan baju di koper Eren, mencoba untuk mengempeskan isi koper Eren yang semakin lama semakin menggunung. "Demi Merlin, Eren berhenti membawa barang-barang yang gak berguna!"

Eren terperanjat mendengar kucing hitamnya berteriak kesal. Ia mendatangi kopernya dengan bibir cemberut. "Maaf maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Levi kau kadang-kadang lebih parah dari ibu kalau sedang ngomel."

Levi menggeleng kesal lalu mencakar tangan Eren, membuat bocah itu berteriak kaget. "Tata lagi bajumu, Eren. Dan buang itu kaos kaki butut dan bolong. Bawa saja yang bagus." Levi mengibaskan ekornya pada tangan Eren yang ia cakar barusan. "Dan aku bukan ibumu. I'm your boss."

Eren tersenyum kecil melihat gestur Levi. Ia mengelus kepala Levi lembut, "Oke bos."

Mikasa yang melihat percakapan mereka –meski dia tak bisa mendengar apa yang Levi bicarakan- jadi ikut tersenyum. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu Eren dan melongok kekamarnya.

"Hei, Eren."

Eren menoleh kaget dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Ia seakan bersiap memberi alasan apapun agar Mikasa tak berhasil membujuknya. Sebelum Eren membuka mulutnya, Mikasa mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda pada adiknya untuk diam.

"Aku takkan membuang tenagaku untuk bertengkar denganmu dihari terakhir kau dirumah, Eren." Melihat ekspresi Eren yang kaget, Mikasa menambahkan, "Hei, give me some credit dude!"

Eren tertawa malu lalu berdiri dan meloncat kepelukan kakaknya, bergelayut di lehernya. "Maaf, Mikasa. Habis… kau yang paling enggan melepaskanku untuk training ini." Eren mengelus pipinya di rambut hitam legam Mikasa. "Aku bakal kangen sekali sama kamu dan Armin, tapi aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini tiba!"  
Melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandang kakaknya erat, Eren dengan mata hijaunya yang bundar dan bersinar tersenyum lebar "Aku akan hidup mandiri di kota baru, mengasah skill sihirku, membantu orang-orang dengan kemampuanku ini, dan menjadi pria yang kuat dan berani! Lebih kuat dari Mikasa!"

Levi menceletuk dari bawah. "Gak mungkin." Yang dijawab Eren dengan desisan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semua anggota keluarga Jaeger sibuk mempersiapkan kepergian Eren. Grisha menelpon kerabat dan tetangga sekitar untuk mengabari bahwa Eren akan berangkat nanti malam. Carla tak henti-hentinya mencubit pipi Eren dan memeluk putra satu-satunya. Mikasa dan Levi duduk dimeja makan melihat Eren disiksa oleh ibunya. Si kucing hitam menjilat susu sapi hangat yang dihidangkan dihadapannya dengan santai, sedang Mikasa sibuk memalingkan pandangannya dari Eren ke Levi. Kakak perempuan Eren ini lalu mengelus kepala Levi lembut.

"Hei meong," Levi memicingkan matanya pada Mikasa, tak suka dipanggil dengan panggilan imut seperti itu. "Oke, Bos?" Mikasa mendengus pelan sambil tertawa, "Titip Eren padamu ya? Aku tahu kau sebenarnya bukan hanya kucing ajaib yang bisa berbicara dengan Eren. Kau lebih dari itu bukan?"

Levi berhenti menjilat mangkuk susunya, ia menoleh pada Mikasa pelan. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ibu bercerita padaku bahwa kau mungkin saja seorang penyihir yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang kucing, ataupun pangeran yang kena kutukan atau jelmaan sesuatu. Tetapi yang pasti kau memilih untuk terbuka hanya dengan Eren kan? Selama ini kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun kecuali Eren, bahkan ibu saja tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganmu. Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Eren punya sesuatu yang membuatmu lengket dan terbuka dengannya."

Levi hanya memandang Mikasa tanpa kata. Kucing hitam itu lalu balik menjilat susunya tanpa mengindahkan Mikasa.

"Well, bukankah kau kucing yang menggemaskan," Mikasa menarik ekor Levi yang membuat kucing hitam itu mendesis dan mencoba mencakarnya tapi karena Mikasa lebih gesit, ia mencengkram kedua tangan Levi dan menatap dalam padanya. "Aku hanya ingin kau ingat bahwa apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjaga Eren."

Levi mendengus lalu menggigit tangan Mikasa, membuat gadis itu terjingkat.

"Dasar idiot brother complex. Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya bodoh." Levi mencibir pada Mikasa lalu meloncat kepangkuan Eren yang baru saja duduk dimeja makan dengan pipi yang merah karena dicubit ibunya.

"Duh ibu gak kira-kira kalau mau cubit pipi. Dikira pipiku bisa melar gitu." Ia mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hei, Eren."

"Hm?"

"Aku lega akhirnya bisa berpisah dari kakakmu."

Eren tertawa kecil sambil mengelus punggung Levi. "Ssst aku juga." Bisiknya sambil melirik Mikasa yang memicingkan mata.

* * *

"Eren, jangan lupa untuk menulis surat ya! Beneran loh."

"Iya, Armin. Aku akan menulis surat padamu. Janji suer!" Eren tersenyum menenangkan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Ia lalu mendekat dan berbisik keras ditelinga Armin. "Hei tolong jaga Mikasa ya? Pastikan dia tidak cemberut menangisi kepergianku." Eren terkikik ketika kakaknya yang berdiri ada disamping Armin, cemberut mendengar omongan mereka berdua.

Armin ikut terkikik juga lalu merangkul tangan Mikasa."Tenang saja, Eren. Aku akan membuat sibuk Mikasa dengan membuatnya mengajariku cara bela diri!"

"Wow, keren! Pastikan kau tumbuh beberapa inci ketika aku balik tahun depan, Armin!"

Armin balik mencibir sambil menunjuk hidung Eren, "Tinggi badan kita gak jauh amat tau!"

"Eren, sudah waktunya."

Grisha memanggil putranya yang sibuk tertawa untuk mendekat. Carla disampingnya menggenggam sapu terbang kuno milik nya dahulu dan memberikannya pada Eren.

"Pakai punya ibu ya, ini lebih besar dan kuat daripada punyamu yang sekarang."

Eren mengangguk-angguk sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar. "Jangan sedih, bu! Aku akan kembali tahun depan kok dan rajin menulis surat!" Eren menimpali ketika ibunya sudah mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda bahwa ia masih belum ikhlas putranya berangkat. "Dan tenang saja ada Levi bersamaku! Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Yup. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat firasat buruk ketika kau mengucapkan semua akan baik-baik saja." Kucing hitamnya menimpali dari balik leher Eren, yang membuat bocah itu berbisik keras padanya. "Levi!"

"Iya Ayah percaya sama kamu. Oke sekarang waktunya kamu berangkat, Eren."

"Okay!" Ia menaiki sapu terbangnya, menoleh kebelakang untuk terakhir kalinya lalu kembali menatap ke langit malam dihadapannya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam lalu berkonsentrasi penuh. Levi yang duduk ditas barangnya ikut terdiam. Energi sihir mulai meruak dari sekelilingnya, membuat rambut dan bajunya ikut tergerak mengikuti ombak energi. Eren tersenyum nyengir dan menatap Levi yang balik menatapnya. Mata abu-abu kucingnya mengkilat memantul cahaya bulan purnama dilangit.

"Siap, Levi?"

"Yup!"

"YIHA!"

Eren meluncur kelangit dengan kecepatan maksimum. Terdengar suara Armin berteriak senang dan suara ibunya menjerit khawatir. Eren tertawa bahagia dan berteriak keras ketika melewati danau kotanya. "Aku baik-baik saja! Sampai ketemu tahun depan semuanya!"

Langit malam terang bertabur bintang sudah menanti Eren dan Levi dalam perjalanan panjang mereka.

* * *

"Kota itu harus ada pengairan yang baik, kebersihan dan tata kotanya juga penting."  
Eren tersenyum mengangguk setiap mendengar Levi berbicara tentang kota idamannya. Si kucing hitam itu sekarang sedang duduk dipangkuannya. Mungil dan hangat. Eren ingin mengelus pipinya yang dingin di perut Levi. Ia mengangguk-angguk setiap Levi mengucapkan sesuatu dan ikut menimpali keinginannya juga.

"Jangan lupa laut, Levi! Harus ada laut! 13 tahun aku tak pernah melihat laut oh my god kau tidak tahu rasanya!"

"Tak perlu berteriak Eren, pendengaranku berfungsi normal." Levi memutar matanya ketika Eren hanya membalas dengan kikikan. "Efek jauh dari ibumu yang suka ngomel, huh? Berasa liar?"

"Yeah you damn right! Haha! Sekarang gak ada yang ngomel kalau aku ngomong terlalu keras, makan terlalu cepat, dan jarang mandi!"

" Poin terakhir itu…"

"Oh," Eren menutup mulutnya dan lalu terkikik, "Aku lupa aku masih punya ibu kedua."

**link for the fanart  
mizozoh.tumblr.com/post/84140430400/erens-delivery-service-i-rewatch-kikis-4-hours**

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Shota**

“Argh! Kenapa juga harus hujan! Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa malam ini bulan purnama penuh dan cuaca bakalan cerah. Sial.” Eren menutup jendela ventilasi atas dengan tangan kurusnya sambil mengumpat kesal. Bocah berambut cokelat itu kemudian menoleh kanan kiri mengamati tempat perlindungan sementara mereka. Gerbong kereta barang yang mereka masuki penuh dengan tumpukan jerami yang menggunung membuat Eren tersenyum lebar karena ini adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk mereka istirahat. 10 menit yang lalu Eren dan Levi masih menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam di langit, mereka bahkan sempat bertemu dengan penyihir di kota yang mereka lewati. Namanya Annie dan dia penyihir yang sedikit dingin tetapi sepertinya orang yang baik. Awalnya hanya tetes gerimis tetapi dengan sekejap berubah beringas dan membuat mereka basah kuyup hanya dalam hitungan detik. Eren berteriak panik sambil meluncur menukik kearah daratan mencari perlindungan dari hujan dan menemukan kereta barang yang sedang melaju kearah barat.

“Heh. Aku memang jenius. Kita tak perlu meneruskan perjalanan dengan sapu terbang, Levi.” Eren menggeliat diatas tumpukan jerami dengan senyum puas. “Hmm bau jerami memang menenangkan! Mari kita istirahat saja untuk malam ini. Tak mungkin juga melakukan perjalanan dengan cuaca yang buruk. Mungkin kereta ini bisa membawa kita ke kota yang asyik.”

“Ya ya terserah.”

Eren menoleh pada kucingnya yang duduk sejengkal dari tempat ia berbaring. Levi cemberut karena basah oleh air hujan. Eren mengibas-kibaskan rambut basahnya kearah Levi sambil tertawa. Si kucing hitam itu kemudian meloncat menjauh sambil mendesis.

“Eren! Beraninya kau-“

“Ahaha maaf! Habis melihatmu cemberut basah kuyup begitu aku jadi ingin menggoda.” Eren terkikik lalu merangkak menjauh dari kucing mungil yang hendak mencakarnya kesal. “Ampun! Ampun! Haha. Aw stop Levi!”

_Dasar bocah! Kalau saja aku tidak dalam wujud kucing begini aku sudah mencubit pipi dan menjewer telingamu sampai biru. Cih tubuh yang tak berguna. Aku terlalu memanjakan bocah ini sampai dia berani mempermainkanku._

Levi menggumam kesal dalam hati. Ia mengibaskan tubuh kucingnya dari kepala sampai ekor seperti layaknya kucing yang sedang mengeringkan badan. Menghela, Levi duduk mengamati Eren yang melepas pakaian penyihirnya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam brief putihnya. Levi mengedip pelan. Eren membelakanginya sehingga Levi bisa mengamati punggungnya yang halus dan pantat mungilnya dengan leluasa.

_Ah yeah. Dilihat berkali-kalipun selalu menarik._

Bocah berambut cokelat dihadapannya sama sekali tak sadar kucing hitamnya sedang mengamatinya dengan pikiran yang jauh dari kata bersih. Ia mengkibas-kibaskan baju penyihirnya berkali-kali lalu meletakkannya disamping. Ia lalu menggeliat diatas jerami seperti ulat dan menghela panjang.

“Ah enaknya.”

Levi mengedip. Baru sadar bahwa ia mengamati Eren tanpa berkedip. Suara helaan Eren membuyarkan pikiran mesumnya, tentang Eren berada dibawah tubuh manusianya dan ialah yang membuat Eren menggeliat seperti itu…

“Levi?” Suara mengantuk bocah penyihir itu membuatnya tubuhnya bergetar. Levi bergerak pelan menuju Eren yang berada semeter darinya. Si bocah itu tidur tengkurap tetapi ia menoleh ke arah Levi dan menggerakkan tangannya. “Kesini dong. Apa kau kedinginan?”

Kucing hitamnya hanya terdiam. Ia lalu mendengus terhibur membuat Eren menaikkan alisnya. “Eh? Apa pertanyaanku lucu?”

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Wujud kucingku ini sama seperti kucing pada umumnya. Aku tahan dengan cuaca dingin.” Levi mendekat lalu berbaring disamping wajah Eren. “Kau kedinginan?”

Reflek tubuh Eren gemetar. Ia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

“Coba kau menenggelamkan diri diantara jerami ini. Itu akan membantu.” Levi menjilat pipi Eren mencoba membuat bocah bermata hijau itu bangun dari rasa kantuknya. Eren mengerang enggan. Ia lalu dengan malas mencoba duduk dan memeluk jerami disekelilingnya dan menutupi tubuhnya. “Ugh. Jerami ini menusuk-nusuk kulitku, Levi. Geli.” Eren menahan tawa. Ia berteriak kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika beberapa helai jerami menggoda telinganya. “Ah!”

Levi hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat reaksi Eren yang sensitif terhadap selimut jerami. Ia bisa membayangkan bahwa salah satu titik sensitif milik bocah itu ada ditelinganya. Eren masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Levi bisa membayangkan bocah itu akan jadi kesal dan lalu memaksa diri tidur tanpa selimut yang nantinya akan berujung pada masuk angin atau demam dan perjalanan mereka terhambat. Eren masih belum bisa merapal mantera apapun untuk membantunya dalam kondisi seperti ini sehingga Levi mau tak mau harus melakukan sesuatu.

“Apa boleh buat.”

Eren berteriak kaget ketika sebuah tangan manusia memegang kepalanya. Ia membelalakkan mata ketika melihat wujud manusia Levi.

“Levi!” Eren tak bisa mengontrol tinggi suaranya membuat Levi menutup matanya jengkel karena ia berteriak tepat ditelinganya. “Kenapa kau berubah? Bukankah ini akan membuatmu jatuh sakit?” Nada khawatir Eren membuat Levi menghela nafas lembut.

“Ssh. Kondisi tubuhku masih lebih mending karena aku bisa berubah jadi kucing dan menghimpun tenaga lagi. Besok aku bisa tidur di tasmu. Kemari dasar bocah. Aku lebih khawatir kau jatuh sakit karena kedinginan.” Eren tetap memandang wajahnya dengan khawatir yang berlebihan. Ia menarik tangan kiri Eren dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang miliknya lalu memeluk bocah bermata hijau pirus yang berteriak kaget didadanya.

“Levi!”

_Nah, ini baru suara Eren yang kurindukan._

Eren bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika sadar Levi telanjang. Tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Ia mendekat, merasa familiar dengan aroma tubuh Levi dan kucing hitamnya dan menghela nafas lega. Ia berpikir ini ketiga kalinya Levi menunjukkan wujud asli miliknya dihadapan Eren. Dua diantaranya muncul ketika Eren dalam bahaya. Jatuh dari pohon setinggi 5 meter ketika ia berumur 12 tahun dan ketika ia tenggelam di sungai terbawa arus saat mengejar topi miliknya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Perawakan Levi tidak terlalu tinggi. Sekitar sejengkal dari tinggi badan miliknya. Tubuh manusia Levi sangat kuat tetapi ketika ia berubah lagi menjadi kucing, Levi akan menjadi lemas. Eren mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata abu-abu lelaki dihadapannya.

“Umh, apa besok kau baik-baik saja?”

“Yeah aku yakin. Malam ini bulan purnama jadi jangan khawatir. Aku merasa lebih kuat dari biasanya.”

“O-kay.”

Levi menaikkan alisnya tanda bahwa ia mempersilahkan Eren bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Umh. Levi berapa umurmu? Aku selalu penasaran…” Eren bertanya pelan dan sedikit takut. “Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa kok!” Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Levi tanpa sadar bergerak seperti ia sedang mengelus wujud kucing hitam miliknya,sebuah gestur menenangkan yang membuat Levi tanpa sadar mendesah pelan. Tangan Eren tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan berbisik ditelinga Eren. “Hei teruskan bocah.”

Tubuh Eren bergemetar dalam sepersekian detik, tetapi ia kemudian melanjutkan mengelus pinggang Levi membuat lelaki berambut hitam legam itu bergumam senang. Kebiasaan kucingnya jadi melekat.

“Hm aku tidak terlalu yakin dan ingatanku agak samar. Tapi sepertinya aku berumur 16 tahun saat kutukan ini menimpaku.”

Eren mengangguk-angguk dengan mata hijau yang memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi. “Apa kau tidak menua?”

Levi mengangkat bahunya. “Tak yakin. Kurasa aku bisa menua kalau aku tidak berwujud kucing terus menerus.”

“Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan ibu untuk membantumu, Levi?” Eren mengernyitkan dahinya. “Ibu pasti bisa membantumu!”

“Bocah, apa kau lupa bahwa yang bisa mendengarku berbicara hanya kau? Dan tidak ada satu pun penyihir yang kutemui bisa mendengarku.”

Eren mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi malu-malu. “Aku bisa bertanya pada Ibu. Tapi kau selalu melarangku. Kenapa?”

“Ini… agak rumit dijelaskan pada ibumu.” Levi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menatap bocah berambut cokelat dalam dekapannya dengan seksama. Eren mengernyitkan alisnya yang tebal menunggu jawaban Levi. Matanya otomatis terfokus pada bibir merah Eren. Ia tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri membuat Eren bertanya apa dia haus. Menggeleng, Levi lalu mengangkat tangannya dan jari jemarinya menelusuri bibir Eren dengan lembut.

“Le…vi?”

“Kau ingat yang kukatakan saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-13 minggu lalu?”

Eren yang tidak terbiasa dengan wujud manusia Levi makin gugup ketika ia lupa apa yang Levi katakan.

“Umh kalau tidak salah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang… um.“

“Dasar bodoh tentu saja kau lupa.”

“Hei! Salah sendiri kau memutuskan mengatakannya ketika aku sedang mengantuk!”

Levi menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengelus lembut rambut Eren yang masih lembab, secara sengaja menyentuh daun telinganya yang membuat bocah didekapannya menggeliat karena geli.

_Betapa sensitifnya…_

“Levi, kau tidak melanjutkan omonganmu…”

“Eren, kau sudah mengalami mimpi basah kan?”

Kalau saja cahaya dikereta lebih terang, pikir Levi, wajah Eren yang semerah kepiting rebus dihadapannya adalah yang termerah yang pernah ia lihat dari seluruh ekspresi Eren Jaeger.

“A- apa?”

“Mimpi basah. Mimpi yang menyenangkan yang membuatmu bingung, panas, terangsang dan bangun dalam kondisi pakaian dalammu basah karena penismu mengeluarkan-“

Eren berteriak malu dan menutup mulut Levi dengan tangannya.

“Levi! Aku tahu apa itu mi-mimpi basah!”

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menyeringai melihat betapa malunya Eren ketika membahas sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaannya. Eren jarang bergaul dengan teman lelaki sepantarannya kecuali dengan Armin. Levi dikecualikan karena ia lebih sering mengomeli Eren dan ia lebih tua 3 tahun diatasnya. Eren tahu ia sudah memasuki tahap awal kedewasaannya karena Armin meminjaminya buku tentang reproduksi (Levi yakin Armin menjauhi untuk membahas tentang mimpi basah karena mereka berdua sama-sama malu. Dasar bocah.) Levi memegang pergelangan tangan Eren dan melepas tangan yang membungkam mulutnya.

“Eren. Hei lihat aku.”

“Ugh,” Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Levi. “Gak mau.”

“Heh. Kenapa harus malu, dasar bocah. Itu adalah hal yang normal. Eren, lihat aku.” Levi melonggarkan pelukannya dan Eren mendongak, pipi tetap bersemu merah. “Aku tak punya banyak waktu dalam tubuh manusia ini. Untuk saat ini sih.”

Bocah berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata ‘saat ini’. Ia mengangguk mengerti. “Kau sudah menemukan cara untuk kembali ketubuh manusia selamanya?”

“Ada beberapa teori. Salah satunya adalah kau.”

Eren mengangguk lagi. Ia mengerti bahwa dirinya spesial karena tidak ada manusia atau yang lainnya yang bisa mengerti Levi berbicara.

“Dan…,” Levi sedikit bimbang meneruskan. Ia kembali menatap bibir merah Eren yang semakin merah karena bocah ini suka menggigit bibirnya ketika malu dan nervous. “Ada hubungannya dengan mimpi basah juga.”

Eren terdiam.

“Umh-“

“Aku bisa berubah pertama kali menjadi manusia saat menyelamatkanmu ketika kau dengan bodohnya tergelincir dari pohon. Kau berumur 12 tahun lebih 6 bulan. Aku hanya bisa bertahan dalam wujud manusia selama 5 jam. Cek. Dan saat aku itu aku sadar bahwa malam sebelumnya juga pertama kalinya kau mendapatkan mimpi basah. Aku bisa mencium baunya.”

Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Levi bisa merasakan suhu tubuh mereka sepakat untuk sama-sama bertambah beberapa derajat. Ia menahan nafas dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. “Aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa… kau bermimpi tentangku? Tentang kita?”

“Ugh. Levi hentikan…” Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu berbalik membelakangi Levi yang tak mau berhenti menyentuh bocah dihadapannya. Ia memeluk Eren dari belakang dan menariknya lagi. “Ssh sudah kubilang tidak usah malu. Tidak didepanku, Eren. Aku sudah melihat apapun tentangmu yang lebih memalukan daripada itu. Ingat saat kau mengompol didepan-“

“ARGH!” Eren berbalik dan mencium Levi. Lelaki bermata abu-abu itu akhirnya terdiam. Lebih tepatnya terdiam kaget. Disaat Levi berniat untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Eren melepas bibir lembutnya.

“Puas?” Ia berbisik pelan. Pipinya terlihat semakin merah membuat Levi berharap warna itu takkan bisa pudar dari sana. “Aku bermimpi mencium seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari padaku. Dengan mata abu-abu dan rambut hitam legam. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau sebelumnya… bangun pagi saat itu benar-benar membuatku bingung setengah mati dengan keadaan celana dalamku yang basah…lalu kau menampakkan wujud aslimu.”

“Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan wujud asliku duluan di mimpi huh?” Levi menyeringai lalu wajahnya kembali serius. “Eren aku suka padamu. Suka bukan dalam arti sebagai teman atau saudara. Aku suka padamu seperti… dalam mimpimu.”

Eren berteriak kecil sambil menutup mukanya. “Leviiii bisakah kau berbicara denganku satu persatu dan tidak membombardirku sekaligus.”

“Oke. Ehem. Sori.” Levi membuka tangan yang menutup muka Eren dan mengecup bibir merah itu dengan lembut, merasakan sensasi menjalar yang asing. “Mengertikah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Eren?”

Eren mengangguk pelan. Ia akhirnya mendongak menatap mata Levi dalam. “Aku suka padamu juga.”

Levi tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Eren erat.

_Ah, akhirnya… tahap awal terlaksana._

**TBC**

A/N:  
Ini... entah kenapa jadi pretty mecum daripada chapter 1 yang fuwa-fuwa but i'm not sorry. Niatnya memang ini seperti porn with plot dan with shota eren gitu.

Fakta yang terungkap:

  1. Umur: Eren 13 tahun dan Levi 16 tahun (untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut nanti dichapter2 selanjutnya)
  2. Levi akhirnya bisa berubah jadi manusia tapi hanya untuk beberapa jam saja. Terjadi pertama kali ketika Eren mengalami mimpi basahnya yang pertama.
  3. Ini based loosely with Kiki's delivery service AU. Tapi bener-bener jauh innocentnya sama punya Hayao. U dont say.



Enjoy dan jangan lupa review. Silahkan taruh apa-apa yang membuat kalian penasaran, pertanyaan dan mungkin kritik saran etc. Salam homo.

 


End file.
